Star Wars: Knights of Zootopia
Star Wars: Knights of Zootopia is a Zootopia/Star Wars crossover by PrinceBalto. Premise Imagine, if you will, if, during the Clone Wars, characters from Star Wars, like Anakin and Obi-Wan, were to be end up in Zootopia. That is what happens here. As it turns out, the alternate earth that Zootopia is on, called Terra by its mammal inhabitants, is located at the very farthest edges of the Star Wars galaxy. Now, the city is embroiled in the battles of the Republic and the Separatists, and no one knows what will happen next. Nick and Judy also turn out to be Force-sensitive, and they help Anakin make the right choice regarding the light and dark sides. This contains many EU/Legends references, especially to KOTOR, as, in my expansions on the Star Wars universe, Anakin is the descendant of Revan himself. As for Nick and Judy, this takes is a derivitive of the City of Mystery and Romance canon, and so all this occurs during the time that they are dating. Regarding what sources I use, I use what was said in EU/Legends, including the 2003-2005 Clone Wars series, a bit from the more recent Clone Wars season, and some of my own ideas. Story The Night Howler crisis is over Judy and I are now dating Bellwether is in prison We are happier than ever before Life is good Judy and I solve cases at Foxwood Detective Agency However, nothing could have prepared us for what we soon experienced Two visitors from the stars arrived They were male, the both of them One was an adult with short hair and a full covering of hair on his face The other had long hair and had no hair on his face They introduced themselves as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker They were not like us They were unlike anything we had ever seen Zootopians asked what they were called They called themselves "humans" None of us were sure what to make of it There was little time, however They were fighting a war called the Clone Wars, they claimed Their weapons were plasma swords called lightsabers They also showed us a mystical power called the Force Apparently, our world was on the farthest fringes of their galaxy Anakin told us that he had a long heritage of the Force His ancestor, so he said, was a powerful ancient Jedi named Revan Revan had once defeated a powerful enemy and brought an end to the Jedi Civil war Peace did not last That's when the enemy showed up Count Dooku General Grievous Various other evildoers All of them tried to conquer us Obi-Wan also realized something about Judy and I We were Force-sensitive We could control the Force He helped to train us We made lightsabers of our own Mine was blue Judy's was purple It was time to join the battle Soon, it was time for the end to come Obi-Wan defeated Grievous in the depths of the Rainforest District Anakin battled what he called a Dark Jedi in Tundratown Other Jedi, like Yoda and Mace Windu, came to our aid The worst was still to come That's when Darth Sidious came He tried to tempt Anakin to the dark side Judy stepped in She reminded him what the dark side represented She reminded him that Revan had faced this choice too That's when he chose Anakin decided that he would walk the path of life Sidious engaged him in a rage-filled combat He struck the Sith lord down It was done The Clone Wars had finally ended Judy and I would now find other Force-sensitives in Zootopia We would build yet a new Jedi order on our own world Soon enough, Anakin and Obi-Wan left for their own part of the galaxy We will never forget them Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Crossover stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Zootopia crossovers Category:Star Wars crossovers Category:NickXJudy Category:Star Wars expanded universe/legends crossovers Category:Star Wars-themed stories Category:Stories where Nick and Judy are dating Category:AU Star Wars crossovers Category:Derivities of the City of Mystery and Romance canon Category:PG-13 stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Poem style